Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary laser emitting apparatus that rotates and emits a laser beam, and a laser measurement system using the same.
Description of the Related Art
For example, in the measurement of the civil engineering work or the like, a rotary laser emitting apparatus that rotates and emits a laser beam is known. In the rotary laser emitting apparatus, the laser beam that is emitted with being rotated from the rotary laser emitting apparatus is reflected on a target, and an inclination angle and a height of the target to a plane vertical to a rotating axis of the rotary laser emitting apparatus are measured based upon the reflected laser beam (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-65762).
In addition, in the above-mentioned measurement, it is known to use a laser measurement system that is provided with a rotary laser emitting apparatus and a laser receiving apparatus that receives a laser beam from the rotary laser emitting apparatus to enable measurement of a position of the laser receiving apparatus on a basis of the rotary laser emitting apparatus.
This laser measurement system can measure a high-low angle and a height to an irradiation optical axis of the rotary laser emitting apparatus in the position where the laser receiving apparatus is installed, based upon a received light signal of the laser beam in the laser receiving apparatus.